Winter Rose
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: Keisha has only know the walls of her golden cage. However, when she is forced into a marriage with the king of Sindria she finds a way to break her chains. When she starts to have feelings for one of his generals she pretends that it's all in her head and proceeds through with the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

_**Deep within the desert south of the Reim Empire was the small flourishing kingdom of Balamon. The streets were alive with merchants selling items from all over the world. It was a kingdom full of beauty and magic. Balamon was known for it's peaceful nature, but most of all the kind and beautiful princess, Keisha.**_

"Princess, you must slow down!" Her personal guard, Kiran, called out as he raced after her on horseback. Keisha pulled back on the reins with a laugh, slowing her horse to a stop on one of the sand dunes outside of the city limits. He stopped beside her on a stunning bay arabian stallion and sent her a frown. The princess smiled in happiness at finally being able to take a break from her duties and leave the palace.

"You really need to loosen up a bit, Kiran." She told him with a small chuckle. Kiran gave her an annoyed glare which she waved off.

"With all due respect princess, you have responsibilities to uphold and running around like a child is not one of them. Racing through the streets on horseback is very dangerous. You could have been seriously injured." His lips turned down in a frown as she rolled her eyes, ignoring his words of warning. Keisha looked out over the sandy desert that expanded before her like a sea of heat and death. Her guard sighed at her longing look. He knew how much she hated being in the palace and the times the go out for a ride were times she was free of being a princess.

"We must head back. The guest from Sindria should be arriving soon and you still have to get ready." he said after a few minutes of them riding around. She looked back at him then turned her horse back towards the palace. All of her excitement from finally being set free of her chains vanished as the two of them slowly made their way towards the palace.

Keisha stared at her reflection in despair. A golden head piece was laid down the center of her head and hung in the middle of her forehead. It had a diamond jewel that sparkled in the light of the afternoon sun. She wore a dark blue veil that was embroidered with gold designs and covered her black loosely curled hair. Her clothes were made of beautiful silk fabric that matched her veil. The top she wore only really covered her chest, leaving her toned stomach bare. Thin straps wrapped around her neck and had transparent fabric that looped under her arm to her wrist. Gold bracelets held the fabric in place. The skirt she wore was layered fabric, but was loose and flowy. She wouldn't lie, she looked incredible. However, she felt like a doll that was just there to make her father happy.

"Princess, are you ready for the meeting?" Kiran's voice took her attention away from the fountain that she had in her room. He pushed open the door and stepped into the room. When he saw her a flash of sadness flashed through his gaze. She looked so much like her mother whom he respect.

"You mother would be proud of how much you've grown, princess." He told her with a smile. Keisha looked back at her reflection and nodded.

"Thank you Kiran." She replied with a sad smile as she walked over to him. He stepped aside to allow her to pass while bowing in respect. Keisha took a deep breath before she set off for the grand hall where her guest were waiting. Kiran followed behind her in silence, he knew better than to speak freely with the princess when others were around. When the two arrived he pushed open the two large oak doors for her. Those within went silent as she took a seat beside her father, the king.

"This is my daughter, Keisha." Her father said to the guests. She bowed to them, but didn't meet their gazes and kept her emotions hidden behind a blank face.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, princess." Sinbad said, giving her a charming smile. Keisha felt her lips twitch as she fought down a smile.

"You as well, my king. I pray your trip here passed safely?" Her reply made his lips almost turn down into a frown, but he hid it pretty well from the prying eyes of her father. She hoped he didn't realize just how unhappy she truly was to be with them. It wasn't any of his fault. Keisha wanted nothing more than to slap her father at that moment in time.

"Yes, it was good. Your country is quite beautiful." He told her, trying to get her to open up more. Sinbad turned his attention to her father and the reason he was really there.

"Have you made your decision about the trading agreement?" Sinbad's advisor, Ja'far, asked him.

"Yes, I will agree to your terms. However, you must marry my daughter for it to be valid." Keisha gasped, quickly turning to her father with a pale face. She never agreed to something like that. Was he seriously trying to get rid of her by marrying her off like she was just some pawn. Her jaw went slack as whispers started up around them. Ja'far looked as if he was about to be sick and Sinbad seemed to be surprised by this as well.

"Your majesty with all due respect. This wasn't what we talked about at the last meeting." Ja'far said, trying to get him to change his mind.

"If you do not agree to these terms then I will align my kingdom with the Kou Empire. I'm sure Prince Kouen would be willing to marry my daughter." The king threatened with a smirk. It was like he already knew how this would play out before he even brought it up. Keisha bit back her retaliation. Arguing with him would do her no good and would just make him look her up in a cell to be beaten. Ja'far was about to object when Sinbad spoke up, cutting him off.

"I will only agree if the princess wishes this marriage to happen. It will be her choice and no elses." Sinbad said as he looked at her. Keisha's face paled even more when her father sent a glare her way. If she didn't agree her father would see it as a sign of defiance, but if she did she would be marrying a man she hardly knew. When she met his gaze he could see the fear deep within her pale blue orbs. She really didn't want any of this, but her people needed the food. Keisha swallowed thickly and made her decision. Before speaking she met Sinbad's gaze with newfound determination which had him smiling slightly.

"I will marry you, King Sinbad of Sindria." She said without moving her gaze away. Sinbad clapped his hands together and laughed in joy.

"There you have it. We will hold the wedding at my palace. However I would really love it if you came to stay with me during our engagement." Sinbad didn't take his eyes off her as her father smiled triumphantly. He was truly proud of her submission to his plans, she made such a wonderful pawn for him to use.

"Yes, I would be delighted. I've always wanted to visit your kingdom." Keisha replied much to her father's smugness. Everything was going exactly how he planned it to go.

"May I take a walk with me future queen before heading to my guest chambers for the day?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to take. Keisha looked at her father from the corner of her eye as he gave a nod of approval. With a smile she stood and took Sinbad's hand. The two of them walked out of the grand hall with Ja'far and Masrur following behind. Kiran followed them in silence, but was stopped by a guard before he could leave the grand hall.

The small group walked in silence as the princess lead them to the guest quarters. Keisha had tried to figure out a way to get out of the marriage, but nothing came to mind. Her heart clenched in fear as reality set in. She was engaged to someone she hardly knew and was forced into it by her father who hungered for power.

"Why did you agree to the terms?" Sinbad asked her when they stopped in front of the rooms he and his companions would be using during their stay.

"I hate it here. It's like I'm a bird locked in a golden cage. I wish to be free." She answered after facing them. Keisha let out a small sigh before continuing.

"Look, I'm not entirely thrilled about this and if I could go against my father I would. However, this was already decided before I even agreed to it. If I hadn't of said yes I would have been killed for treason." She explained to them in a serious tone. She would rather marry and be free than get killed over something so petty. Her words took them by surprise. Ja'far's jaw went slack as his king's eyes widened. The only one who didn't show much change in emotion was the tall fanalis, to which she was thankful. The widening of Masrur's eyes went unnoticed by the princess because it was the slightest of changes.

"Are you telling us that even if you had told us no he would have made you go through with it against your will?" Ja'far asked as she dropped her gaze to the floor. He cover his mouth while his face turned sickly pale when she nodded her head.

"If King Sinbad hadn't agreed to the terms like he did then my father would've had me marry Prince Kouen of the Kou Empire. He was also looking to become trade partners." she sighed then gave them a small bow.

"You must be tired from the trip. These three rooms are yours for the duration of your stay. I ask for a few days before we leave for Sindria so that I may get my things in order." Without waiting for a reply she walked past them and disappeared down the hall they had come from. Sinbad pushed open the door in the middle and stepped into the room with his two generals following behind him.

"Sin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ja'far asked as his king took a seat on the couch in front of the large king sized bed.

"You heard what she said Ja'far. She would've had to marry Kouen and I can promise you she would have been miserable in the Kou Empire." Sinbad answered him while removing his Djin tools and set them on the table in front of him. Masrur stepped closer when he crooked his finger at him.

"Masrur I want you to keep watch over her while we are here. As for this being a good idea, it's all we've got right now. I'm sure the princess will be better off in Sindria once she is ready to leave." Sinbad said to them with a smile. Ja'far sighed and started walking to the door with the fanalis.

"You'll figure out a way to help her. I just hope you do before it's too late." He said then closed the door leaving the king alone in the room. Masrur nodded his head towards Ja'far then followed the princess scent to her room.

Keisha sat in a chair as she stared up at the clear starry sky. Her bare feet hung over the armrest as she leaned against the back of the chair. For some reason she was having trouble sleeping and it most likely had to do with the fact that her dad pretty much threw her at the mercy of Sinbad. Her heart clenched as fear raced through her veins like liquid ice. There had to be something she could do to stop the wedding from happening. A knock on her door drew her attention away from the stars and she stood, grabbing her robe.

"Come in." She called out while slipping the silk robe on to cover her sleep wear. The door was pushed open as she ran a comb through her hair to untangle the loose curls that formed throughout the day. Her gazed traveled over the tall muscular redhead that had closed the door and stood facing her with his hands behind his back.

"Oh, hello, Masrur right?" She asked, giving him a kind smile. Masrur bowed his head, but didn't move from his spot.

"Did you need something?"

"Sinbad asked me to keep watch over you." Masrur told her bluntly with a straight face. The princess blinked then to his surprise she started laughing. Her reaction confused the fanalis standing before her.

"Sorry, for laughing. I'm grateful for him asking you to do this. Though i'm not really sure you need to guard me. I have Kiran to do that." She told him as she sat down in the chair she had been sitting in. Beside her was a table that had a tray with a water pitcher on it and on the other side was another chair.

"You're not going to leave this alone are you?" She asked with a raised brow as he stood there unmoving. With a sigh she gestured to the second chair and smiled.

"Come sit with me. You can keep me company for a bit." Masrur blinked, but did as he was told. Her gaze went back to the night sky as she pulled her knees up against her chest. The fanalis watched her closely, searching for a sign to what she was thinking about. She stared up at the stars with a longing gaze.

"When I was a little girl my mother use to tell me stories about the stars. She said that every star was a loved one who passed on to another life." She told him sadly and Masrur tilted his head slightly.

"So, every night since she passed away, I've gazed up at the stars hoping that she was up there among the stars looking down at me." She propped her head on the palm of her hand with a sigh before sitting up suddenly.

"Sorry for suddenly telling you something sad." She said covering up her emotions with a fake smile. However, Masrur saw through it and had seen all of the pain she had been hiding for years from those she thought were close to her.

"Would she be happy that your father is forcing into a marriage for a trade treaty?" He asked, taking her by surprise. Keisha slowly looked at him with wide blue eyes. Tears started to form and she instantly tried wiping them away before he could see her crying. Large hands took a hold of her's and she flinched before lifting her head. Masrur had moved from his chair to kneel before her. He wiped away her tears gently with his thumb. His face was blank, but she could see the worry deep within his ruby eyes.

"No, she would have been incredibly mad about all of this, but what can I do about it? Masrur I have no say in any of this." She sniffled, running a hand through her hair. Masrur wasn't sure how to help her through this.

"You're no longer alone in this, princess." He told her, his hand gently cupped her face as he lifted it. Keisha met his gaze and got lost in the pools of red. She was awed by not only his looks, but also the fact that he was trying to cheer her up.

"Masrur, I'm not doing this for my father. In order for my people to live happy lives I must secure the treaty between our kingdoms. If marrying Sinbad is what I must do, then I'll do it." She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to tell him all of this. However, she spoke the way her father had taught her which meant she really didn't want any of this. The fanalis realized she was only doing what was best for her country. She didn't care about her father's will. Masrur forced himself to stand and move away from her. There was something about her that made it hard for him to stay away, but he had no clue what it was or how it would effect him.

"It's late. I'll be outside guarding the door if you need me." He said before bowing to her and leaving her alone in the dark room. Keisha stood from her chair as he closed the door behind him. She smiled softly while slipping off the robe and climbing into bed. He seemed like someone who truly cared for people so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. The princess just hoped she was making the right choice.

The next morning she was showing Sinbad around the palace while Masrur and Ja'far walked silently behind them. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of messy black hair and turned to see her guard Kiran chained to the wall with cuts marring his flesh. Masrur noticed the shift in her body language before she started walking towards the guards standing near by. He followed after her while Sinbad watched in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is my personal guard chained up like a prisoner?" she asked in an authoritative tone. Before she could get close enough a thick muscular arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a hard chest. She turned her head slightly to glare at Masrur as he shook his head. Her eyes widened and her head snapped back towards Kiran.

"Kiran!" She screamed as her eyes glossed over with tears. Her guard slowly lifted his head to look at her.

"Prin…. Cess…." He murmured with a scratchy voice. One of the guards standing nearby slammed his foot into the side of his head, telling him to be quiet. It took every ounce of strength she had to try to get out of Masrur's grip, but he stayed firm.

"I order you to release him at once!" She growled at them causing the guards to flinch at her harsh glare she sent at them. During all the commotion her father came out with an enraged face.

"I thought I told you to execute the traitor at dawn." He growled. At the sound of her father's voice Keisha looked at him with a horror stricken face.

"How could you order that?! Kiran has been nothing, but loyal to you!" She growled angrily at him. Before anyone could react her father backhanded her making her head snap to the side. Masrur was instantly standing between the two, blocking the princess from her father's view. Sinbad and Ja'far rushed over to join him. The young king helped Keisha to her feet to check her over. Blood dripped slowly from the right corner of her mouth.

"You know nothing of the treason that man has committed. In my opinion death is to good of a punishment for him." Her father hissed, glaring at Kiran. Sinbad blocked his view enraging the king even more.

"Regardless of what this man has done. I refuse to allow you to hit my future queen. Release this man at once." Sinbad told him in a calm tone. Keisha stared at his back in surprise. She wasn't expecting this to happen. Taking a deep breath she stepped out from behind them and stood before her father with her head held high.

"I didn't agree to marry him for your sake father. Remember that when Kou comes to attack you. As of this moment I am no longer your daughter and the trade deal is off." She spoke harshly. Her father's jaw dropped as she turned to the guards and took the key to Kiran's chains.

"You try and stop me and I will use deadly force." Masrur radiated pride when she finally stood up for herself against her father. The Balamon king stomped his foot and stormed off with his advisors following after. Once he was gone she released Kiran and sighed.

"Ja'far go ready our ship. Masrur take the princess and get her things. I'll take care of Kiran's wounds. We leave once she is ready to go." Sinbad spoke as he helped her guard stand. Masrur lifted Keisha into his arms before hurrying off to her room.


	2. I'm sorry! authors note

Hey guys Shie here! I know I've been really bad at updating with my stories, but I've started working on a new Magi one and have actually had time to work on it. Now, I'm not sure when it'll be posted due to finals being next week so I'm making this update to let you all know. I'm very thankful for the reviews.


End file.
